1307
by Fika137
Summary: Fanfiction special KyuMin Day KyuMin YAOI


**1307**

 **Cast** : KyuMin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclimer:** FF ini murni milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast. Tapi menurut saya, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun! Kkk~

 **Warning** : Typo(s), YAOI, cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _ **KyuMin is REAL!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengumpat disetiap langkahnya. Ia merutuki hari ini, dimana semua seakan-akan tak berpihak padanya.

Tak cukup dengan ditolaknya tugas yang telah susah-susah dikerjakannya sampai dimata indahnya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang menurutnya sangat tak sedap dipandang, kemudian adik sepupunya Jeon Jungkook menghubunginya via telepon dalam keadaan dirinya yang masih mengumpat tentang tugas dan meminta tolong menggantikannya hari ini untuk pekerjaan part time nya disalah satu cafe dekat apartemennya -Sungmin- karena pada hari –sial- menurutnya ini adik sepupu manisnya itu ada janji kencan dengan pacar anehnya –Kim Taehyung-. Sial! Baiklah, bukan maksudnya untuk tak menolak, bahkan ia telah melakukannya sebelum Jungkook menyatakan alasannya. Namun, adik sepupunya itu tak henti-henti memohon dengan mengatakan 'Aku meminta tolong padamu, karena cafenya dekat dengan apartemenmu dan hanya kau yang tak punya kerjaan, hyung' perkataan yang sangat menohoknya pada bagian akhir dan membuatnya meng-iya-kannya.

Kesialan yang dialaminya berturut-turut pada hari ini tak hanya terhenti disitu, dan untuk kesialan yang –semoga- terakhir ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Bagaimana tidak, saat di bus tadi dia dilecehkan oleh seorang pria tua berkulit gelap penuh jerawat. Pria tua itu meremas pantat berisinya sebanyak tiga kali! Baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan dan untungnya ia sempat membalas dengan mempermalukan pria tua tadi di bus.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan plang cafe sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki cafe.

 **~oOo~**

Satu jam sudah Sungmin berada di cafe ini, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disamping meja kasir, menghela nafas sejenak dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan cafe yang entah memang setiap harinya ramai atau memang ramai hanya untuk melengkapi kesialannya.

Sungmin menghentikan tatapannya pada seorang pria yang juga sedang menatapnya, keningnya mengerut sedikit dan menyipitkan matanya, tak bermaksud apa-apa hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Dan matanya membulat lucu-kaget-, ia tak salah lihat, ini bukan imajinasi, bukan khayalan yang selalu ia lakukan saat duduk dibangku Senior High School dulu, ini nyata dan semakin nyata saat melihat pria itu menunjukkan seringaian yang sangat dikenalnya.

Disana, tepatnya dimeja nomor tujuh duduk pria dengan hodie abu-abu dengan angka tiga belas besar dan smartphone digenggamannya. Sungmin tahu pria pucat tampan itu, Sungmin mengenalnya, sangat kenal malah. Dia-pria itu-, orang yang selama tiga tahun ini memenuhi pikirannya. Orang sama yang membuat kisah hidupnya selama di SHS menjadi indah sekaligus memalukan. Orang sama yang mengenalkan apa itu cinta padanya dan membuatnya tak bisa-atau mungkin tak mau- memikirkan orang lain selain pria itu. Orang sama yang menjadi Cinta pertamanya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, tepatnya hanya jari-jarinya saja yang bergerak dengan seringaian yang menurut Sungmin sangat mempesona dan menyebalkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan terlihat terkekeh-walau Sungmin tak mendengar kekehan kecilnya-.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap apapun kecuali Kyuhyun yang sekarang menyeruput espresso-nya dengan tatapan masih terarah ke Sungmin.

Sungmin jadi mengingat kejadian memalukan dimana saat itu ia sudah berada ditingkat akhir SHS dan baru menyelesaikan Ujian Nasionalnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi adik kelas yang tentu saja sangat dikaguminya.

 _Saat itu, ia yang sepertinya lelah memendam perasaan selama dua tahun itu memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari itu juga tepatnya 13 juli. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai Olah Raga dibalik dinding dekat tangga. Ia gugup, benar-benar gugup melebihi kegugupan saat menunggu wali kelas menyebutkan peringkat dengan dramatis, diremasnya kuat Voice Recorder ditangannya. Ya, ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya melalui Voice Recorder. Benar-benar pengecut._

 _Saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah dekat, Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan sekedar mengurangi kegugupan. Ia keluar dari balik dinding dan menghadang Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun yang saat itu memang tak tau dan tak dapat memprediksi apa-apa tentu saja terkejut melihat tingkah seniornya yang menurutnya sangat unik itu._

 _Sungmin meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan Voice Recordernya yang sedikit basah karena keringat tangannya. "K-kyu.. Itu.. akuu.. kau.. maukah-" ucapan tak jelasnya terpotong dengan kemunculan seorang gadis dan dua pria yang sepertinya teman sekelas Kyuhyun itu._

" _Ada apa ini?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut pria tampan yang sedikit pendek sembari memandang penasaran kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian._

" _Ahh~ Sungmin sunbae, jangan bilang kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun?" dan kali ini satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka bertanya dengan pandangan meremehkan kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengalihkan pandangannya, tetap menatap Sungmin. "Tak perlu dijelaskan, selama ini tingkahmu yang menguntit Kyuhyun telah menjelaskan semuanya" lanjut gadis tadi yang semakin melebarkan senyum mengejeknya saat melihat Sungmin berdiri gelisah dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya._

" _Seo j-"_

" _Sayang sekali, sunbae. Kyuhyun telah memilihku sebagai kekasihnya. Kau kasihan sekali" dan kali ini gadis berwajah bengkak –menurut Sungmin dan kebanyakan orang- itu memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan perkataan berbisa tadi sontak membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit memandang tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun dan gadis –yang Sungmin tak ketahui namanya- tadi dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan antek-anteknya, serta Voice Recorder-nya yang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun._

Setelah kejadian 'pernyataan cinta gagal'nya yang tentu saja masih teringat sangat jelas dibenaknya, Sungmin tak lagi menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun, kebetulan juga ia hanya menunggu pengumuman saja pada saat itu.

 **~oOo~**

Entah sudah kali keberapa dalam satu hari ini Sungmin menghela nafasnya, hari sudah sore dan untungnya cafe tadi tutup lebih awal karena pemilik cafe-nya yang tiba-tiba sakit perut dan sepertinya akan melahirkan tadi.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat hampir sampai di apartemennya, membalik badannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan melangkah berlawanan arah, berniat membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman di mini market seberang jalan. Melangkahkan kakinya ringan, terlihat tak ada beban memang, namun kenyataan pikirannya sedari tadi masih dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan masih saja Kyuhyun. Ia berniat melampiaskan semuanya dengan memakan makanan ringan sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ini, terserah dengan berat badannya semakin bertambah satu-dua angka, yang terpenting ia harus menghilangkan bayangan cinta pertamanya itu.

Baru saja Sungmin akan mendorong pintu transparan mini market tadi, sebelum seseorang dari seberang menarik pintunya lebih dulu. Dengan tangan yang masih mengambang diudara, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sekedar melihat tampang orang tersebut. Dan sial! Ayolah, kenapa hidupnya malah terlihat seperti di drama-drama murahan. Orang yang menarik pintu tadi, Cho Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya saat melihat mantan sunbae-nya dulu. Kebetulan yang mengesankan.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin sekedar menyapa, namun Sungmin lebih dulu membalikkan badannya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan lengan pemuda manis itu dengan tangan kirinya, melihat tangan kanannya yang memegang beberapa kantong belanjaan.

Kyuhyun maju tiga langkah dan sekarang berada didepan Sungmin yang menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini, dia tak akan membiarkan sunbae manisnya ini melarikan diri begitu saja, dia harus mencegahnya dengan cara apapun.

"Lepaskan"

"Tunggu dulu"

"Kubilang Lep-"

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." De javu, Sungmin benar-benar seperti melihat kejadian saat di SHS dulu. Bedanya, sekarang Kyuhyun lah yang menarik tangannya dan memberikan Voice Recorder. Ya, Voice Recorder yang pernah diberikannya dulu kepada pria tampan ini. Sungmin masih mengingat manik yang menempel pada benda hitam itu.

"Sudah. Sekarang aku sudah tak punya urusan apapun denganmu" Sungmin merasa seperti terkena sesak nafas tiba-tiba. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk bernafas saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja setelah Voice Recorder tadi berada digenggaman Sungmin, pergi begitu saja dengan tangan Sungmin yang masih menggantung diudara, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 **~oOo~**

Sungmin duduk bersandar diranjangnya, tangannya meremas selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya sebatas pinggang, matanya sudah berair dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Ia tidak berusaha menahan tangisannya, namun ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata sekalipun.

Apalagi sekarang, dompetnya hilang setelah sampai dengan langkah lemas di apartemennya tadi. Entah karena ia yang tak merasakan saat dirampok, atau karena ketinggalan disuatu tempat. Yang jelas baginya, hari ini benar-benar menjadi daftar hitam hari terburuknya.

Hari ini tanggal 13 juli, merupakan tanggal dan bulan yang sama saat ia menyerahkan Voice Recorder itu kepada Kyuhyun, tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan kembalinya lagi Voice Recorder itu ketangannya. Yang membedakannya mungkin hanya tahun kejadian.

Sungmin menatap Voice Recorder yang masih berada digenggamannya. Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan alat ini atau membakarnya sekalian sampai rata dengan tanah. Dan sepertinya itu memang hanya keinginannya belaka, buktinya sekarang –kenyataannya- ia mengambil earphone dimeja kecil samping ranjangnya menusukkannya pada lubang yang cocok dan menekan tombol berniat mendengar ulang rekaman suara pernyataan cintanya dulu.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_ jeda sebentar dengan Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, karena itu bukan kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya dulu, bahkan suaranya benar-benar berbeda dengan suara yang didengarnya sekarang.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_ kalimat itu diulang lagi. _"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Aku juga mencintimu yang dengan bodohnya lari begitu saja sebelum mendengar jawabanku, menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata padaku, bahkan kau sendiri sudah tak tinggal bersama orang tuamu lagi. Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana aku harus mencarimu?"_ kali ini jeda panjang. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan mematung, bedanya sekarang air mata mengalir deras dipipinya.

" _Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kuharap kita dapat segera bertemu"_ suara itu berhenti, perasaan Sungmin benar-benar campur aduk sekarang. Ia memperbaiki cara duduknya dan memutar ulang rekaman itu, benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ini benar-benar diluar expektasi nya, ini... benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan perasaannya yang tadinya merasa benar-benar sial dan sekarang benar-benar merasa.. merasa.. entahlah, ini benar-benar tak dapat diekspresikan.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau cintai selama tiga tahun membalas pernyataan cintamu. Walau tiga tahun tak dapat dikatakan sebentar, namun siapa perduli? Yang penting dia dapat mendengarnya sekarang.

Entah ini sudah kali keberapa Sungmin mengulang rekaman itu, posisinya sekarang masih diatas ranjang, bedanya sekarang ia sedang berdiri tepatnya berjalan sekeliling ranjangnya dengan sedikit lompatan kecil ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta berulang di rekaman itu.

Drrtt Drrtt

Suaran getaran itu berasal dari kantung celana Sungmin, marasa bersyukur saat mengetahui ponselnya tak ikut hilang seperti dompetnya. Meraih ponsel itu dan mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tak terdaftar.

"Halo"

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu"

"Maaf?" hanya perasaannya saja atau suara ini adalah suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar tadi direkaman.

"Keluarlah"

"Ini sia-" mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba pangilannya terputus, bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Mengenal rasa ingin tahunya yang besar dan benar-benar tak dapat dibendung, ia pun keluar apartemen dengan earphone masih ditelinga dan Voice Recorder masih digenggamannya.

 **~oOo~**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sekedar menjelaskan penglihatannya yang tiba-tiba rabun entah kenapa. _'Daebak!'_ Itu dikatakannya tanpa suara, hanya dengan gerakan bibir saja. Mungkin dia menderita bisu mendadak.

"Hai Lee Sungmin sunbae" disana, seseorang dengan kemeja biru tua berdiri disamping salah satu pilar dekat pintu keluar apartemennya. Cho Kyuhyun, siapa lagi pria yang berhasil membuat Sungmin diam mematung seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendekat dengan dompet Sungmin ditangan kanannya. Oh! Sungmin tau sekarang dari mana pria itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Tsk! Meminta secara baik-baik apa salahnya, tak perlu dengan mencuri dompetnya kan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada didepan Sungmin dengan senyum melekat diwajah tampannya. "Ayo kencan. Mulai hari ini tanggal 13 juli kau adalah kekasihku" menenggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin yang masih menggenggam Voice Recorder dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, menyeretnya meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu. 13 Juli pukul 20.23, kencan pertama mereka dan Sungmin akan selalu mengingatnya.

 **Fin**

 _ **EPILOGU**_ E

"Ceritakan"

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan semuanya. Dari mengapa kau bisa ehm-mencintaiku juga, dan semuanya termasuk hubunganmu dengan Seo Johyun saat SHS dulu"

"Pertama, Seo Johyun bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin teman? Entahlah aku tak yakin, karena aku tak merasa pernah berteman dengannya. Mungkin dia lebih pantas sebagai salah satu fans ku? Ya, mungkin itu lebih cocok."

Sugmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun sebal saat melihat senyum mengejek dari pria itu. "Ada apa dengan senyummu? Kau mengejekku karena hanya berani menjadi penggemar rahasiamu saja?!" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar tuduhan itu, Sunbae yang telah merangkap menjadi kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis dengan bibir maju dan wajah merenggutnya.

"Kalau kau merasa, aku bisa apa?"

"Tsk! Diam dan lanjutkan! Yang penting sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Kkk~ manisnya.. Baiklah yang kedua, mungkin kau tak sadar tapi percayalah aku juga penggemar rahasiamu semenjak saat itu. Saat dimana kau menghampiriku yang sedang tertidur ditengah lapangan. Awalnya aku memang benar-benar tertidur, sebelum kau mengelus wajahku" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sekedar melihat reaksi Sungmin yang sekarang tengah serius ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah terbangun saat kau mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasiaku, aku sudah terbangun saat kau menyatakan benar-benar mencintaiku, dan aku sudah terbangun saat kau mencuri ciuman dari bibirku.." perkataan tadi sukses membuat pipi Sungmin merona malu, masih berbekas jelas diingatannya kejadian emas yang sudah ia simpan sebagai rahasia besarnya seorang, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun sebagai 'korban' juga mengetahuinya.

"..Dan pada saat itu juga, aku benar-benar berniat akan membalas semuanya, termasuk ciuman itu, tanpa harus mencuri darimu" terbakar sudah, rasanya wajah Sungmin benar-benar terbakar saking merahnya saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir kissable nya ke bibir Sungmin yang berbentuk M. Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya lembut, benar-benar sangat lembut penuh perasaan.

Sungmin benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan sebelumnya kilas kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya pada hari ini, dimulai dengan kesialan yang berujung dengan ciuman manis. Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari bayangannya, dapat mendengar kata-kata cinta dari orang yang selama tiga tahun kau cintai. Baiklah.. Sungmin benar-benar tak dapat menampung perasaan bahagianya sendiri, dan memilih menikmati lumatan lembut dari Kyuhyun, yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tadi. Senangnya..

 **The End**

 **Happy KyuMin Day^^**

Yeayy~ 10years with KyuMin.. *mewek

Gk terasa fika udh 5+ tahun jadi joyers T_T dengan berbagai macam jenis badai diperjalanan hwaa~ Tetep KyuMin dah pokoknya!

Iya, fika tau kok ini ceritanya gaje. Aku orangnya gk romantis, jadi susah mikirin kata-kata cintanya /.\

Oke.. berrhubung ini spesial JoyDay, Joyers semua harus pada review yahh` terserah deh mau review apa..

Salam hangat^^ dan Happy Joy Day^^ **  
I Still Believe In KyuMin :***

 ** _~Fika137~_**


End file.
